(REPOST) Joonmyun Hyung
by joonstar
Summary: Hyung, Luhan ge baru saja memberitahu maksudnya waktu itu. Ia bilang aku bodoh karena aku sedikit terlambat menyadari bahwa aku menyukaimu. Dan Sehun, ia bilang sesuatu tentangmu padaku. Bisakah kita bertemu? Kutunggu di kamarku, secepatnya! -A SuLay fanfiction!


**Joonmyun_ Hyung_**

Zhang Yixing aka Lay

Kim Joonmyun aka Suho

Sehun & Luhan

Pairing:

Suho-Lay

kalo gak suka sulay jangan baca ya hehe shonen-ai/boyxboy!

Orang-orang di sini bukan punya saya, cuman ada fakta (yang ditebelin) sama plot pikiran sendiri.

Inspired by :

_To the really kind-hearted Lay,_

_Always composing and dancing until late night, I'm always worried about your health._

_I've got you to buy more health supplements for you at least_

_I love you._

_- Suho message to Lay, Super Junior Kiss The Radio, 130530._

'-'

* * *

130605

_Hai, Joonmyun _hyung_._

_Kuharap waktumu tidak tersita karena membaca ini. Ini hanya akan membutuhkan beberapa menit kurasa, kalau kau bersedia membacanya. Aku ingin mengungkapkan sesuatu padamu._

_Apakah kau tahu kalau aku gugup saat kau membacakan pesanmu waktu itu kepada member dan _fans_? Terlebih kau mengucapkan '_saranghae_' di tiap akhir pesanmu untuk setiap member. Kau sepertinya tidak sadar bahwa aku membalas '_saranghaeyo_' padamu itu dalam maksud sebenarnya. Aku tidak bisa menahan senyumanku, _hyung_._

_**Apalagi ketika aku menyadari ketika Sehun tersenyum seperti mengetahui sesuatu pada kamera, tepat ketika aku membalas pesanmu.**__ Ya, anak itu mengetahui kalau aku menyukaimu. Malam itu aku sampai tidak bisa tidur karena takut Sehun memberi tahu padamu tentang itu, kalian satu kamar. Aku tahu dia suka mengerjai member, _yah_ setidaknya ia tidak separah Chanyeol atau Jongdae._

_Hahaha, koreografer _hyung_ sepertinya memang menyukai kita bersama-sama. Aku sangat menyukai koreo baru kita ini, karena aku bisa terus dekat denganmu. Kau, juga aku, saling berpegangan, membuatku sedikit kehilangan konsentrasi ketika latihan, juga di _stage_. Itu karena aku menahan detakan jantungku yang berdebar._

_Oh ya, ketika kita tampil dengan _outfit_ putih pertama kalinya, aku masih ingat saat kau baru kembali setelah _part_ bernyanyimu. Kau menatapku tajam dan serius, membuatku sedikit terkejut. Tepat sebelum kita kembali membentuk formasi awal, membentuk pohon kembali._

Doogeun, hyung_. Walaupun aku tahu bahwa kau menyuruhku serius pada penampilan kita, debaran itu tidak bisa kutahan._

_Tanggal 22 bulan Mei kemarin, kau sudah resmi memasuki umur 23 tahun. _Saengil chukae, hyung!_ Walau sudah berkali-kali diucapkan, aku tidak bosan untuk mengulangnya lagi. __**Sayang sekali ya, **_**hyung**_**, ulang tahunmu tidak dirayakan bersama fans.**__ Kau terlihat bersikap memakluminya berhubung ketika itu waktu menjelang waktu menjelang comeback, tapi aku dan mungkin beberapa member mengetahui bahwa sebenarnya kau sedih karena tidak bisa merayakannya. Bahkan kami tidak diberi waktu untuk menyiapkan kejutan untukmu._

_Tapi, kehadiran semua member juga hadiah dari kami maupun _fans _menyembuhkannya, _kan_?_

_Aku ingin bilang terima kasih sekaligus minta maaf _hyung_ karena sudah mengkhawatirkanku. Aku memang sangat mencintai musik juga menari hingga lupa tentang kesehatanku sendiri, yang tentunya akan tetap memengaruhi penampilanku di panggung. Untungnya _hyung_ tiap malam membawakanku minuman untuk membuatku tetap terlihat segar dan sehat. _Gamsahabnida, hyung_._

_Aneh, aku sendiri tidak tahu mengapa aku menulis ini. Aku sedang ingin mengungkapkan perasaanku pada sesuatu. Ketika aku menceritakannya pada Luhan _gege_ ia hanya bilang aku bodoh dan aku tidak mengerti maksudnya apa. Suatu saat surat ini akan kuberikan padamu._

_Sepertinya hanya sedikit yang kutulis, _hyung_. Kurasa setelah kau membaca ini, kau sudah mengerti perasaanku padamu. Jangan kaget jika menemukan ini tiba-tiba. Aku malu memberikannya padamu langsung._

Zhang Yixing

_[!] _Hyung_, Luhan _ge_ baru memberitahuku maksudnya waktu itu. Ia bilang bahwa aku bodoh karena aku sedikit terlambat menyadari bahwa aku menyukaimu. Dan Sehun, ia bilang sesuatu tentangmu padaku. Bisakah kita bertemu? Kutunggu di kamarku, secepatnya!_

* * *

_A while ago, after Lay wrote his name in the bottom of the letter._

"Yixing _hyung _aku punya berita luar biasa bagus untukmu!" seru Sehun membuka pintu kamar Lay dengan keras, membuat sang penghuni yang baru saja menulis sesuatu pada sebuah kertas melonjak kaget. Lay langsung menyembunyikan kertas surat yang ditulisnya di bawah bantal.

"Kau mengagetkanku, Sehun!" seru Lay.

"Apa yang kau lakukan barusan, _hyung_? Menulis lagu? Aku punya berita bagus untukmu, jadi buatlah lagu yang bahagia untukku!" kata Sehun. Ia tidak bisa diam, melompat-lompat kecil.

"Baik, apa itu berita luar biasa bagus untukku?" tanya Lay.

"Joonmyun _hyung _juga menyukaimu! Aku berani bersumpah, aku tadi membaca catatan tersembunyinya bersama Luhan _hyung. _Betul kan, _hyung_?" kata Sehun, langsung menarik Luhan yang tadi berdiri di belakangnya.

"Joonmyun menyukaimu, Yixing. Aku sudah mengetahuinya bahkan sebelum kau menceritakan padaku bahwa kau menyukainya," kata Luhan membetulkan. Dapat Lay rasakan bahwa wajahnya sedikit menghangat. "Ah, kau sudah kubilang, kau bodoh sekali."

"_Ji, jinjjayo_? Tapi maksudmu kalau aku bodoh itu-" tanggap Lay pelan, terpotong oleh kata-kata Luhan.

"Kau bodoh, kau sedikit terlambat menyadari kalau kau menyukainya. Kalau saja aku tidak memberinya sedikit nasihat untuk menunggumu waktu itu, mungkin kau sudah memintaku berduet lagi dalam lagu sedih terbarumu," kata Luhan. "Sudah, hanya itu yang ingin disampaikan. Selamat membuat lagu yang bahagia!"

Luhan menarik Sehun keluar dan segera menutup pintu kamar. Lay dapat mendengar suara Sehun sebelum pintu tertutup rapat. "Kenapa _hyung _tidak memberi tahuku kalau Joon-"

Lay menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia langsung mengambil kertasnya tadi, mencoret sebuah kalimat dan menambahkan beberapa kalimat di bawah namanya. Awalnya, ia berencana untuk memberikan ini suatu saat, atau ketika salah satu member menemukannya secara tiba-tiba. Ia mengambil kertas itu, bangkit dari kasurnya, dan pergi keluar kamar. Ia lalu menyelipkan kertas ini di bawah pintu kamar Suho, karena ia tahu hanya Suho yang sedang berada di kamar sekarang. Mengetuk pintu kamar Suho saja sudah membuat dirinya gugup.

Lay langsung berlari kembali, menunggu Suho masuk ke kamarnya dengan membawa suratnya.

* * *

'-'

_It's ended_

Fanfic yang ditulis jaman wolf, baru kesempetan di_publish _sekarang.

Akhirnya fanfic ini dipersembahkan untuk ONE TRUE PAIRING kesayangan yang pas jaman mama dan rumor jaraang banget bikin moment dan pas tau mereka pegangan di wolf, pecah feelsnya

juga dipersembahkan untuk para sulay _shippers _di luar sana. Dimohon untuk _comment _juga _review-_nya, karena aku masih digolongkan sebagai _author _pemula

_TERIMA KASIH_

_*P.S: baru nyadar kan aku nulis "...mencoret sebuah kalimat..." tadinya aku nulis di word dan ada strikethrough nya. kalimat yang dicoret yixing di surat itu "suatu saat surat ini akan kuberikan padamu." :D_

_*P.S.S.: gajanji sequel :p_

_*P.S.S.S.: ga ngerti sequel atau bukan... baca In Almost One Year Later ! :):):)_


End file.
